Surprised
by Aderyn Du
Summary: (shounen-ai, aka yaoi) Zelgadis gets a little surprise at a boring party. (Note: The sequel was uploaded, it's called Revenge if you care.)


Remember people, this is Yaoi/shounen-ai. More like shounen-ai, but whatever. If you are offended by male/male relationships, don' read this.   
  
******  
  
Surprised  
  
It was beautiful. Everywhere you looked, there were happy couples smiling and dancing, having the time of their lives, creating the atmosphere of endless joy. The air itself even seemed to glow with it. A wonderful place to be.  
  
Unless, of course, you were the chimera trapped in the corner.  
  
Sigh.  
  
"Isn't it romantic, Zelgadis-san?" Ameria asks me, leaning in close. "I would love to dance. Too bad nobody's asked--"  
  
"I'll dance with you, Ameria!" Gourry interrupts cheerfully, already dragging the princess onto the floor. She looks from me to Gourry, then sighs, defeated, as he takes the lead.  
  
"Maa, maa, Zel-kun." the familiar, annoyingly cheerful voice cuts in. "With Lina-san trying to snare that prince, it looks like you're all alone."  
  
Glare.   
  
"Don't worry, Zel-chan! I'll keep you company!"  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Sorry, can't do that yet...Hey, let's sign up for the drawing! Don't you want to dance, Zel-kun?"  
  
"No. Even if I wanted to dance, I wouldn't sign up for some ridiculous drawing and get stuck with some stranger." Why does he make me feel so...strange? As if...  
  
"Party pooper. Well, I guess I'll have to sign up by myself. Ja!" And with that, the fruitcake runs off to wreak havoc upon the party, leaving me alone.  
  
I sigh once again. Even the Trickster's company was better than being alone. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking like that; I hate him.  
  
Don't I?  
  
With yet another sigh, I set to ponder things I wasn't sure I wanted to think about...  
  
******  
  
"Zelgadis-san, they're doing the drawing!" Ameria squeals.  
  
A tall, crane-like man walks onto the podium, opening up the ballot box and drawing two cards.  
  
"Princess Ameria Wil Tesla De Sairuune and Gourry Gabriev." he reads, gesturing for them to stand in front of him. "Lina Inverse and...Lord Christopher. Lord Ka'ryu Sanvada and..." I quit paying attention and lean against the wall, waiting for it to be over.  
  
"Xelloss Mettalium and...Zelgadis Greywers."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Come on, Zel-kun, there's no need to be shy." Xelloss urges, dragging me toward the podium.  
  
"No! I REFUSE! I didn't even--" Realization dawns. "Xelloss!"   
  
"Oh, come on, Zel." Lina tells me. "Just do it."  
  
"But..." Damn. I know I'm beat already. With a sigh, I quit struggling, letting Xelloss lead me to the front of the room. The music starts: a nice, soft ballad...A slow dance. With a grin, the mazoku pulls me into his arms. I try to escape, but the deceptively gentle grip doesn't budge an inch. With another sigh, I relax, letting the rhythm pull me into its spell, and farther into Xelloss's arms...  
  
Warm...so warm. Since when have I felt like this? It's wonderful, just floating in my partner's arms, oblivious to the world around us... I barely notice or care when the music stops.  
  
"Zel-kun?" the voice murmers, just above my ear. "Want to go out to the balcony?"  
  
Still in my dream-like haze, I nod, following as he leads me by the hand to the--  
  
Wait a minute. By the hand?! But somehow I don't want to protest, almost welcoming the warm grip...  
  
"Isn't it nice out here?" he asks, leaning on the short ledge. He hasn't let go.  
  
"Yes, very." I reply, thankful that my voice isn't shaking...much. What am I doing? I shouldn't be out here with him like this, much less enjoying it...  
  
"It's a perfect night. There's just one thing missing." he comments, staring strait into my eyes. I swallow.  
  
"And that would be...?"  
  
"You." Before I can react, he leans in, putting his lips over mine, surprisingly gentle. I pull him closer, barely realizing what I'm doing. The world is reduced to that simple touch. He stops all too soon.  
  
"Good night, Zelgadis-san." he breathes, pulling away.  
  
"Good night."   
  
He walks away, as if nothing had happened.  
  
Leaving me with a lot to think about.   
  
****** 


End file.
